For Everything
by ShortieGirl06
Summary: Sara doesn't know how Grissom is going to take the news she's going to tell him. Drabble. GS.


Title: For Everything   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.   
A/N: A drabble. Hope you enjoy it.   
*~*~*~*   
"How do you like your new house?" Catherine said as she walked into the break room.   
  
Sara looked up from what she was reading and smiled.   
  
"Great."   
  
She had gotten a new house since the apartment was too small. She couldn't remember why she wanted a new house. Oh, yeah. Grissom. Grissom was living with her but nobody knows it. She wants to tell everybody that she has an relationship with her supervisor but that wouldn't be wise.   
  
Catherine poured herself a cup of coffee and sat next to Sara. A familiar voice came into the break room.   
  
"Hey, where's Nick and Warrick?" Grissom asked as he sat across from Sara and Catherine. They were all suppose to be here by the time he got here.   
  
"I don't know." Sara said, still in thought.   
  
Grissom always gets up a little earlier than her. He's always showered and dressed before she gets up. He's here before her. But today, she was here first. Hoping to get a chance to tell him something. Something that could change everything.   
  
Sara suddenly snapped out as she heard voices. "Okay! Sorry. Were here!" Nick called out as they rushed into the room. Warrick followed behind him.   
  
"What were you guys doing?" Catherine asked as she sipped her coffee.   
  
"Playing video games..." Nick voice trailed off as Sara went back into her thoughts again.   
  
There was also another reason why she bought a new house. She was two months pregnant. She hadn't told Grissom, yet. She couldn't. She didn't know how he would react to such a thing. He hadn't show any signs of hating kids or anything but come on, he's Grissom. You never know with him. She has to tell him though, before her stomach starts to show.   
  
Voices were calling out her name. Has she gone crazy? No. No. It's her friends, co-workers.   
  
"Huh?" Sara said as she looked around the room. Everybody was seated and Grissom was ready to begin handing out assignments.   
  
"Are you okay?" Grissom asked her. Everybody was looking at her, concerned. She then looked back at Grissom. Waving it off like it was nothing.   
  
"Yeah, sorry. I was thinking about something."   
  
"Alright." He eyed her but didn't say anything.   
  
She forced a smile and took a sip of her coffee that was now cold. She had gotten it when she came in here.   
  
"Here you two," Grissom said as he handed out the assignment slip to Warrick and Nick. "You guys are working on a 14 year old missing girl."   
  
They both nodded their heads in understanding and walked out the door.   
  
"Catherine," He begin as he gave her another slip. "Your working on a hit and run case."   
  
She nodded and stood up to empty her cup. When she was finish she walked out the door, getting her keys out of her purse.   
  
Making sure that Catherine was out of sight. He then turned to her.   
  
"Sara, are you sure your okay?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Really."   
  
"Well, here's your slip. Your working with me on a double homicide."   
  
She nodded and took the slip out of his hand.   
  
This was the time to tell him. The timing is right. Nobody was around to eavesdrop. Everybody has gone to their crime scene. How is he going going to react? Happy because he finally has a child or sad because then he'd be exposed. Here goes nothing.   
  
"Grissom, before we go, I have something to tell you..." When she was finished, she stared at him. Was this bad news or good news to him? She couldn't tell.   
  
A smile curved on his face. He couldn't believe what he had hear.   
  
He was overwhelmed. He was happy. Happy that he was going to be a father.   
  
From across the table, he reached over and kissed her. He kissed her long and hard.   
  
"Thank you." He said quietly, as they pulled away from each other.   
  
"For what?" She asked, as he walked over to her. Linking her hands with his.   
  
"For everything." 


End file.
